


Never Again

by CrestfallenCrest27



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Snowball Fight, merry christmas!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestfallenCrest27/pseuds/CrestfallenCrest27
Summary: Ohm nearly slid across the frozen pavement of the sidewalk as he quickly sprinted ahead, house in sight. He could hear cursing, yelling and the sounds of someone quickly approaching and that only urged Ohm to pick up the pace. He tried to control his breathing so he wouldn't exhaust himself too quickly.After all, he was so close to getting away.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as sorta a Christmas present? I mean, it has snow so that counts for something, right? Regardless, I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas, or if you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays!! - <3 Crest
> 
> P.S.: How would you guys feel if I just put all of my OhmToonz one shots in one story? Like, everytime I write one, I just add it as another chapter?

Ohm nearly slid across the frozen pavement of the sidewalk as he quickly sprinted ahead, house in sight. He could hear cursing, yelling and the sounds of someone quickly approaching and that only urged Ohm to pick up the pace. He tried to control his breathing so he wouldn't exhaust himself too quickly.

After all, he was so close to getting away.

His house was right there.  
  
The yelling got louder and panic began to set in. As he turned the corner and dived over a tiny little bike that was left abandoned in the middle of the sidewalk, he yanked keys out of his pocket and quickly ran into his yard, trudging up the steps of his porch before shoving the key into the lock. He quickly took in a large gulp of frozen air into his lungs and it only made his chest burn and lips ache but soon enough, the door is unlocked and his throwing it open with a loud thump against the wall.

Buddy can be heard, barking sharply at the sudden noise and he quickly runs in to see the issue, but Ohm doesn't have enough time. He tries to shove the door closed but his pursuer quickly catches it, throwing his arm in the way.

" _Shit!"_ Ohm cursed and quickly began to make his way upstairs, tripping once but is still able to regain his footing in favor of running to his room.

The pursuer is close behind him and Ohm knows that, unless there is a miracle, he's doomed. When he dives into his room, he quickly moves to the other side of the room, desperately looking for a way to escape but a strong grip on his arm tells him it's too late.

He's suddenly twisted around by his attacker, who gives off an irritated growl before shoving Ohm against the wall and pins his hands to the wall, just a few inches above his head. Warm breath washed across Ohm's face and they both struggled to catch their breaths. The grip around Ohm's wrist tightened as the man inched closer into his personal space.

There's silence. And then Ohm begins to giggle.

"Seems like ya caught me, Toonzy~" He sang in the middle of deep breaths.

Cartoonz glared at him, snow still sticking to his beard, much to Ohm's joy. "Yeah, you slippery little bitch, I did. I don't get how you're so fast sometimes."

Ohm can only let out another gleeful giggle at that. "Or maybe you're just too slow."

"Hey, I caught you, didn't I?"

Ohm shrugged a bit. "Touche..." He smiled innocently at the other's glare for a moment. "I dunno why you're so mad. It was _only_ one snowball to the face."

Cartoonz squinted at that. "I told your little bitch ass that I was cold and wanted to go home. And then you do that shit. I wasn't expecting it!" He defended himself with a huff.

"Hey, and it got us home quicker." Ohm pointed out, leaning forward to peck at the man's lips. "You're welcome."

Cartoonz rolled his eyes, loosening his grip just slightly on Ohm's hands. Ohm watches him for a moment, still a flushed, giggling mess and Cartoonz can't help but think about why did he have to fall for such a little shit.

And, of course, it had to be one of the main reasons why he loved Ohm.

He sighed and leaned forward, catching Ohm's lips in another kiss before slowly letting go of him completely. Right as Ohm begins to return the kiss, he pulled away, almost smiling at the pout on Ohm's face when he does. "What's wrong, Ohm?" He teases, moving to back off.

Ohm frowns, immediately taking Cartoonz's hand to pull him back which earns another shit-eating grin from Cartoonz. "Words, Ohm. What's wrong? What do you want?"

"Kiss me more." Ohm orders, pouting a bit while Luke raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "C'moooon..."

Cartoonz hums innocently, tugging hand away in favor of shoving both of his hands into his pockets. It only causes Ohm to stare up at Cartoonz with pleading eyes that nearly breaks Cartoonz.

Almost.

"I dunno, Ohmie. I feel like I deserve an apology for getting a snowball to the face." That alone earns another giggle from Ohm. "If not, then I don't see why I should do what you want."

"But it was funny..." Ohm whined, trying to pout despite the fact that he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Well, then it can be funny while I refuse to do what you want." Luke smirked again, crossing his arms as he watch Ohm's face fall immediately.

"Nooo..." Ohm whined again, quickly jumping forward to slide arms around Luke's waist. "Fine, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Cartoonz and Ohm both knew that was a damn lie.

Still, Cartoonz couldn't help but snort, and despite knowing that it was a damn lie, he couldn't stop himself and leans down to catch Ohm's lips with his own. He happily held the kiss, letting arms slip around Ohm's waist as he felt Ohm's hands snake up to run through his hair. They stay together until they're both breathless.

When Cartoonz pulls away, he laughs. "Never again, huh?"

Ohm licks at his lips, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend. "Maybe."

Luke laughed again, not expecting any less from the other. But hey, he definitely knew what to expect now.  
  
Besides, it gave him an excuse to grab a snowball from outside later that night and throw it into Ohm's face while he was asleep.


End file.
